Flashback
by SpringShippings74
Summary: Collab with one of my friends! She will be doing even chapters when I'm the odd chapters. This is a fanfic based off of the pasts of Fairy Tail characters. Each chapter contains a backstory of each character!
1. Chapter 1

"What the crap is wrong with you! You stupid, worthless, piece of crap!" the little blonde girl's father snapped.

"Why do I even bother to stay when I know that you hate me so much? Ever since mom died, you've been a meanie!" The little blonde cried as her father beat her repeatedly.

"You are a disgrace to the Heartfilia family! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE BRAT! SERVANTS! GET THE HEIRESS READY!" Lucy's' father barked.

"Why do I even bother to be nice to him when he is such a meanie? I hate living in a mansion! It is way too lonely here for me! OWW THAT HURTS!" Lucy complained, desperately wanting her mom to be there.

The pint sized girl bolted out to her mother's' grave, covered in blood, bruises, scratches, a black eye, a massive cut running down her knee, bloody handprints all over her, basically everything under the sun when it comes to beatings… this was probably the worst beating she's ever had.

"Mommy, if you are there, please hear me out! I miss you! I can't stand father's behavior for much longer, he keeps on being mean to me. Every day, I pray for his behavior to change! I have all of these scars from my recent beatings. Mommy, I don't understand why Daddy is acting like this!" The bloodied girl sobbed

The little 6 year old, still unsure if her father really loved her or not, wanted to apologize to him. She decided that the best way to apologize to her father for the names she called him, was to make him a rice-ball.

* * *

That was probably the worst decision she'd ever made! Her father rejected the rice-ball and beat her. This time, her father had beat her to the point where she had gone unconscious. She also had a severe- almost fatal, near-death concussion. This was no way for a child to be treated.

"What happened? Who are you? Where am I? Daddy? Get away from me! I don't want to be beaten unconscious again! I don't want to be married off, I don't want to be rich, I don't want any arranged marriages! I want love! Why me!" the crying child complained, dreading every single time she went into her father's office after her mother had passed.

Lucy's father pulled off the whole "fake concern, sympathy" crap, the nurses and doctors wanted answers on how the wounds got there; the shattered glass that cut into Lucy's arm, the bruises, the unconsciousness, the memory loss, just all of it!

" , we need answers on how this happened…. like now!" all of the nurses said, trying to interrogate.

"She was attacked by a dog…." Jude Heartfilia said, trying to hide his lie.

"If she were attacked by a dog, she would not have the shattered glass stuck in her skin, she wouldn't have severe memory loss, she also wouldn't have all these scars or bruises . Tell the truth! We need the full truth! NOW!" The nurses asked, desperate for answers.

"My daughter was- was- was Uhh! She fell down the stairs-err." Lucy's father said, trying to lie again.

"He's lying. Here's the truth, my mom died in X777 and ever since then, he's been hurting me." The blonde said, slowly waking up.

 _~ 10 years later~_

"Luce, wake up! Lucy!" A soft, familiar voice murmured into her ear.

"KYA! Oh hey Natsu, I was having a flashback from my childhood. It was scary." Lucy responded.

The duo headed into the guild. Erza was sitting somewhere in the corner of the guild, isolated from the rest of the guild, spaced out.

* * *

 _~10 years back~_

Lucy was forced to stay in the hospital for weeks, upon weeks. The nurses had to continue to interrogate Lucy's father until they got the answers that they needed.

"N-N-Nurse? When will I be out of here? I wanna visit my mommy. Her grave is at home. Can I please go home just to visit my mommy's grave? Can you take me nurse?" The young girl asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'll take you! But we can't stay for long because we have to work on keeping an eye on your health." The nurse responded, holding back tears of her own.

Lucy and her nurse head over to Lucy's house. Lucy walks around to the area of where her mom's grave is. Her nurse trails behind her, getting emotional from the amount of stuff that this poor little girl has been through.

"Hi mommy! I miss you! I've been in the hospital for the last few months. I think papa has lost it. Apparently I passed out. Nurse, can you come here for a minute?" Lucy said.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" The nurse asked.

"I'm good but I wanna introduce you to my mommy. Mommy! This is my nurse who has taken really good care of me. Nurse, this is my mommy." Lucy said.

"My name is Porlyusica. Your sweet little angel has been a trooper despite everything she's been through this past year." Porlyusica said.

Lucy and Porlyusica went back to the hospital. Lucy waved bye-bye to her mommy's grave, and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

 _~Back into the Present~_

Standing in front of her mother's grave, continuing to have flashbacks about her now dead, father. In disbelief, she began to cry; remembering her Dad's apology, how much he had changed since then.

"Luce! We were so worried about you! We thought you were kidnapped…." Her guildmates confessed, wanting to ask her a few questions.

Lucy didn't notice them, her only focus was on her parent's graves. She felt incredibly bad for the way she had talked to him when he wanted to apologize, even though he just assumed that she had money, but in reality; she could barely even pay rent.

Just now noticing her guildmates's presence, she turns around, to face her friends. She didn't realize how much she missed her mother and father, despite all that crap she went through from all of those years.

"Hi guys…. I-I think you guys should go because I'm a total trainwreck right now. I'm sorry for not telling you guys where I was going…." Lucy said, apologetically.

"We aren't leaving… not without you." Erza declared.

"I agree with Erza…" Natsu and Gray added in agreement.

* * *

Hi guys! I am so frikin sorry that I've been gone for so long! I want you guys to know that I specifically chose to write about Lucy because of her past. I am dedicating this chapter to those who were victims of child abuse, or those who are being abused. I want to spread awareness of this because it's wrong and needs to be put to an end. A special thanks to one of my besties, KendallKnight123 for collabing with me, I will be writing all of the odd numbered chapters, she will be writing the even chapters. We've decided to write about the pasts of a bunch of Fairy Tail characters. This is my first time writing a gloomy fanfic, I am trying other genres that aren't in the romance category. I was in a pretty bad writer's block for the past few months.

I know this may seem a little bit OOC, but just enjoy it, I don't know how much I may update due to school…. there is one thing that I'm celebrating at the moment, finally beating writer's block….. Off of that topic, we also can celebrate me updating for the first time in months….. I won't be doing any romancy, fluff for a while… I can't wait to see KendallKnight123's chapter for this! I am really proud of this chapter because it was my first "sad, or depressing" chapter….

If you liked it, then lemme know! Once again, I'm so sorry for neglecting my writing a little bit, I hope that this makes up for it in some way, shape or form! Each chapter of this fanfic will basically be using the characters from Fairy Tail and using their pasts to write a fanfic, we most likely will not work with the same characters twice. If there is any errors or screw-ups in my formatting or spelling, just let me know as soon as possible. This is going to be a long Author's Note if I don't end it here! I really hope you forgive me for not updating as much as I used to! Bye guys! Enjoy!

-SpringShippings74


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**_Hey guys! Long time no see! I apologize for not being able to write! I have a few things to get off of my chest; my Fanfics won't be updated for a while. I won't be updating for a really long time due to school and a family emergency. I feel like I've been letting you down. That is not the case. I need time. As much time as I can get. I don't have much time but I hope you don't feel let down. I'll be inactive for a little bit. I need to focus on school and just pray that everything goes okay with my family's situation. But I go on thanksgiving break soon for school and I could possibly write then... Maybe I could attempt writing a Halloween oneshot that will hopefully be posted on time. Flashback and Fairy Tail Academy will be updated shortly... I'll delete this author's note soon. Please forgive me for being gone. I will make it up to you guys! I promise. I have a few plans. I'm hoping you guys aren't mad at me. Hang in there for me._**

 ** _I've been going through writer's block... I'm working on three projects at the same time for you guys. One of them was a request, the others involve my other fanfictions. I hope you guys understand! I'm so sorry! I don't mean to be gone for too long!_**

 ** _-SpringShippings74_**


End file.
